A Vampire's Dilemma
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: What happens when fifteen-year old Kurosaki Shushuya takes the silver magic bullet for his tall and slightly more muscular boyfriend, Koizumi Kyousuke? Will he return to his normal self, or will he remain as he is forever? And what's the catch to the antidote?


_**This is my first actual completed story, so I hope you enjoy this one! **  
_

_**These characters in this story are my own, no one else's! So please don't use them in your stories! Thank you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

A boy, around the age of twelve, was sitting on a chair one leg crossed over the other at the table in the kitchen of his school friend's small Japanese house in Shirozakura. Shushuya was wearing a goth lolita outfit consisting of a black and blue plaid skirt, a black dress sleeveless shirt, long thigh length socks, and black and white converse shoes, courtesy of the female warlock. Leaning his head delicately on the palm of the hand that was on the table, he scowled at Akira in anger. Akira had wavy, dirty blonde hair uniquely and naturally highlighted with red and blue. She wore a skin tight black long-sleeved shirt, which was rolled to her elbows, loose black denim pants, and was barefooted, as it was custom for the Japanese to take off their shoes at the front door before coming in. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and a dark crimson apron on. At the moment, Akira had her back to him and was cooking dinner for two since the vampire didn't want to go home, knowing that his youngest cousin, Kohaku, would tease him about his temporarily small size.

She sighed and looked behind her to look at Shushuya again. She snickered and smirked at him. He bestowed a baleful glare unto her.

"What the heck are you laughing at?!" he demanded.

"You just look sooooo cute!" Akira replied, falling into a fit of laughter.

"It wasn't my fault or choice! I would never choose to look like this again!"

Akira managed to mostly stop laughing. "Come on, it's not so bad. It's only temporary."

"Right, well, when is the cure going to be ready?"

"Aweek, possibly?"

"A week? Are you kidding me?!"

_Flashback:_

A silver bullet shot towards a teenage werwolf boy named Koizumi Kyousuke, who was kneeling on the ground against a wall of the school. Before it could hit him, it hit something else solid. Kyousuke opened his eyes to look up at a slightly smaller figure with long black hair. The figure clutched his right shoulder where the bullet hit it as his knees as one knee hit the ground so that he was in a crouching position. It was bleeding pretty heavily. Kyousuke was speechless. The figure, who was Shushuya, slowly got up, gritting his teeth and glaring at the demon who shot the bullet. He pulled out a silvery glowing seraph blade and ran towards the demon he was battling with. He parried most of the sword-gun strikes and dodged the deadly blows. Shushuya positioned his seraph blade in front of himself and swung his sword at the demon. It sliced through the demon's body, thus destroying him. Shushuya stood back up from his position and put the blade away. He swayed a little before he collapsed into Ryuuzaki Akira's arms.

-Timeskip Two Days Later-

Shushuya woke up feeling groggy. He sat up and looked around the room. He noticed that he wasn't in his own room. He was also shirtless with a bandage around his right shoulder. Then, he started freaking out. The door opened and Akira stormed in.

"Be quiet! Gods, you are so loud!"

"W-where am I?" Shushuya asked in panic mode.

"My house in one of my gusetrooms. I'll have breakfast ready soon."

"Uh, okay." he replied meekly.

Shushuya got up out of the bed and noticed that he was moving just fine.

_Huh, I thought I sustained some heavy injuries. Ah, well, whatever._

He shook his head and headed towards the bedroom door and opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and wandered his way down it. After a few tries, he managed to locate the kitchen.

_With all the black she wore, I'd've thought that everything else would be dark, even though I wear a lot of black. _

Akira turned to see Shushuya walk in. _Even when he's just woken up and sleepy, he's still graceful and charming._

"So, finally found your way here, huh?"

Shushuya looked up to see Akira in a dark red apron over her t-shirt and dirty-blonde, red, and blue hair tied in a ponytail. She was mixing ramen in a stove pot with big fork.

"Want some?"

He nodded. She finished cooking and ladled ramen into two bowls and placed one in front of her friend. He sat down and picked up his chopsticks and muttered an 'Itadakimasu' and started to eat. She smirked and did the same. She washed their bowls out and put them away. There was a knock on the front door. She walked to the door and opened it. In the doorway was Shushuya's golden haired

best friend and closer than siblings brotherly figure. There was another figure, a beautiful female with long golden blonde hair.

"Ah, Prince Hyacinthus. Excellent, you're here!"

"I prefer that you don't call me 'prince'. This is Suzumiya Izumi." replied the figure named Hyacinthus.

"Aoi and Ayame's younger sister? How pretty."

"Thank you." replied Izumi.

He stepped over the threshold. "Hi there, Shushuya."

"What are you doing here?" Shushuya asked.

"Can't I come and visit my awesome best friend?" Hyacithus replied.

Shushuya gasped as a shot of hot pain ripped through him. He turned away from them and doubled over.

"Shushuya? What wrong?" Hyacinthus asked, alarmed.

Shushuya waved him off and dropped to his knees. He shuddered and felt himself shrink.

In front of Hyacinthus, Izumi, and Akira knelt what looked like a little boy in the place of Shushuya. The little boy turned his head toward the other two and blinked a couple of times.

"Eh?" he said.

Hyacinthus blinked a couple of times, not believing what just happened. Akira just stood there, appalled. Hyacinthus was the first to break the silence.

"Well, Shushuya. Don't you look like your twelve year old self." He smirked.

Shushuya looked down at himself. Then he freaked out.

"W-wha-? How-? _Are you kidding me?!_"

"Personally, I think he looks very adorable." Akira said.

"Kawaii~!" Izumi exclaimed. She hurried over and hugged the poor boy tightly.

"Get off, Izzy!" Shushuya complained.

"Aw, but you are sooooooooo adorably cute!" she replied but dropped him.

"Thinking about it now, he needs some clothes that fit his size right now." Hyacinthus said thoughtfully.

"I got it." Akira said and went to her room. She came back with some girl clothing.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Shushuya said, looking at the clothes.

"Just put them on for now. I haven't got guy clothing. In fact, Hyacinthus, Izumi, why don't you go and buy Shushuya some child sized clothing." Akira said with authority in her voice. Shepushed them out the door and shut it.

Shuhsuya was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding the girls' outfit. H stormed out to the door and slammed the door shut. Akira snickered. He came out wearing the goth lolita outfit. He came back in the the kitchen, sitting at the table for the next few hours, angry. Around lunchtime, she started to make food.

She sighed and looked behind her to look at Shushuya again. She snickered and smirked at him. He bestowed a baleful glare unto her.

"What the heck are you laughing at?!" he demanded.

"You just look sooooo cute!" Akira replied, falling into a fit of laughter.

"It wasn't my fault or choice! I would never choose to look like this again!"

Akira managed to mostly stop laughing. "Come on, it's not so bad. It's only temporary."

"Right, well, when is the cure going to be ready?"

"Asweek, possibly?"

"A week? Are you kidding me?!"

_End of Flashback_

Shuhsuya got out of his seat, waving a fist at her. Just then, Hyacinthus and Izumi walked back throught the door. Hyacinthus looked a little frustrated.

"Hyacinthus, what's up with you?" Shuhsuya turned and asked.

"Izzy tried buying clothing that didn't suit you. I had to compromise with her. How annoying."

"Aw, don't be like that, 'Cinthus! I merely trying to find something other than black." Izumi said.

"So, what have you got?"

Izumi gave him the shopping bags. Shushuya pulled out the first outfit.

Outfit Number 1: Little Newspaper Boy

"Aw, you look like a cute little boy!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Shushuya replied.

Outfit Number 1: Fail

Outfit Number 2: Schoolboy

Shuhsuya was wearing a school uniform. "Really, Izzy? Really?"

"I like boys with cool schoolboy uniforms."

Hyacinthus and Shushuya facepalmed.

"No, just...no."

"Fine."

Outfit Number 2: Fail

Outfit Number 3: Nerdy

"I look like a freaking dorky nerd!"

"But-"

"Absolutely not!"

Outfit Number 3: Fail

Outfit Number 4: Skater Boy

"I guess this is a little better, more skater boy-like. But it still doesn't suit me well enough."

"Here's the last one."

Outfit Number 4: Fail(Sort of)

Outfit Number 5: Smaller version of Shushuya's original goth outfit

"Ahh! So much better!"

"I was the one to pick that one out."

"Thanks, Hyacinthus! You saved me there!"

Outfit 5: Winner!

-Timeskip, One Week at Dinnertime-

After they had dinner, Akira gave Shushuya the antidote, for which Shushuya was grateful. He changed back into his original, fifteen year old form. He went into Akira's living room and flipped the television on, drinking sweet bean soup while he was at it. Hyacinthus and Akira came in and sat with him.

"So, Akira and I checked out why you changed into a kid. She told me you were shot by an experimental bullet. I studied what was inside the bullet, since Akira pulled it out for me to check out. This that this bullet contained a tiny bit of demon poison, along with silver and demon shape-changing magic-"

Shushuya cut Hyacinthus off. "Really, isn't that stuff toxic?"

"Not if you make it right. The antidote Akira just gave you reverted you back to your original, fifteen year old form. Unfortunately, it cannot be cured permanently. However, you'll revert back to this child's form from time to time. The other times, it will not work again since this mixture is strong and powerful."

Shushuya stood up quickly to face them.

"_Are you kidding me?"_

-End-

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review! I want to know what you guys think! No flames, maybe constructive criticism. It helps!**_


End file.
